The present invention relates to a printer.
A conventional printer comprises a main body, a storage space for printing sheet, which is disposed in the main body and having a top opening, a cover which is installed at the top opening of the storage space and can be freely opened and closed, a printing sheet stored in the storage space, a sheet outlet port formed between the opening end of the cover and the storage space wall opposing thereto, a printing section disposed below the sheet outlet port, and a sheet cutting means disposed below the printing section.
The problem of the conventional printer is that the operation to set the printing sheet is complicated.
That is, in the sheet cutting means of the conventional printer, both of a stationary blade and a movable blade are installed at the main body side. Accordingly, when setting the printing sheet, it is necessary to pull the end of the printing sheet out of the sheet outlet and, after that, to let the printing sheet pass between the stationary blade and the movable blade below the printing section. Particularly, since the gap between the stationary blade and the movable blade is very narrow, the operation to pass the printing sheet between the stationary blade and the movable blade is troublesome.
The present invention is intended to simplify the printing sheet setting operation.
In order to achieve the purpose, the printer of the present invention has a sheet cutting means which comprises a first cutting blade installed at the opening end of the cover located below the printing section, and a second cutting blade installed at the main body portion opposing to the first cutting blade.
As is seen in this configuration, since the first cutting blade of the sheet cutting means is disposed at the opening end of the cover, the printing sheet is stored in the storage space, and the end of the printing sheet is brought out of the sheet outlet port until at least reaching the printing section before closing the cover. In this way, the first cutting blade disposed on the cover is opposed to the second cutting blade at the main body side, thereby composing the sheet cutting means. Accordingly, it is possible to simplify the operation to set the printing sheet.